videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
The King of Fighters
es una saga de videojuegos de lucha inicialmente para el sistema Neo Geo desarrollada por la compañía SNK (actualmente SNK-Playmore). Visión general de la serie El primer juego del la serie,The King of Fighters '94, fue lanzado en 1994. El juego originalmente había sido diseñado para ser un combate de ensueño de personajes de varios títulos previos de la compañía, particularmente Fatal Fury (Garou Densetsu), Art of Fighting, Ikari Warriors, Psycho Soldier,etc. El éxito del juego llevo a SNK a lanzar ediciones anuales del juego y nombrarlos según el año en el que salían. En 2004, SNK abandonó los lanzamientos anuales del juego y empezó a numerarlos de una manera más tradicional; el primer juego en ser lanzado de esta manera fue The King of Fighters XI. En 2004, SNK produjo el primer juego en 3D de la serie, KOF: Maximum Impact. El productor de la serie Maximum Impact, Falcoon, estableció que estos juegos pertenecen a una realidad diferente que los juegos de la serie original. El torneo King of Fighters, de donde surge el nombre de esta serie, en realidad se originó en Fatal Fury, un juego de pelea clásico de SNK que es previo a la serie KOF. Fatal Fury 2 y Art of Fighting 2 también hacían uso de este torneo antes del lanzamiento de KOF '94. Los juegos de KOF tuvieron una cantidad de villanos como los jefes finales de cada edición. El primero fue Rugal Bernstein en KOF '94, quien tenia tendencia a sumergir a aquellos que habían perdido contra el en metal liquido, convirtiéndolos en trofeos para recordar sus victorias. Durante la saga Orochi, Orochi fue introducido como una fuerza demoníaca de tiempos antiguos buscando venganza contra aquellos que lo habían aprisionado y fue ayudado por cuatro heraldos. En ediciones posteriores, una organización misteriosa llamada NESTS capturo y logro clonar a Kyo Kusanagi intentando usar su poder para dominar el mundo. El líder de NESTS, que se llamaba a sí mismo Igniz esperaba obtener suficiente poder para convertirse en un dios. Otros villanos de la serie incluyen a Jivatma (Kof Maximun Impact), Shinobu Amou(kof ex y ex2) y Ash Crimson, en la 4ta saga, la mas reciente hasta la fecha, el enemigo final es Saiki quien resultaba ser el antepasado de Ash, y queria liberar a Orochi de la dimensión donde se encontraba atrapado para usar su poder para sus propios fines. Prologo :* The King of Fighters '94 ::Fue la versión original de KOF y el primer título de la saga, pero también el primer Dream Match, puesto que reúne a todos los personajes más famosos de los juegos de SNK en aquel entonces, más personajes originales. Los jugadores seleccionaban entre equipos de peleadores previamente formados, los cuales representaban a un país diferente. ::En esta edición, el personaje final, o jefe, es Rugal Bernstein, organizador del evento. The King of Fighters '94 fue relanzado en el 2004 para Xbox y Playstation 2, con fondos en 3D y gráficos en alta resolución como parte del festejo del décimo aniversario de KOF, llevando el título de The King of Fighters '94!!!: Re-Bout Saga de Orochi La saga de Orochi está compuesta por las versiones que van desde 1995 a 1997. :* The King of Fighters '95 ::Permitía editar los equipos de luchadores por primera vez, además de proponer una historia para el juego. En esta edición se establece la rivalidad entre personajes, resultando la más importante la de Kyo Kusanagi e Iori Yagami. Después de la derrota de Rugal en KOF '94, una nueva invitación es enviada para los equipos que participaron en el torneo pasado. El organizador del evento es el personaje Omega Rugal, que es la versión mejorada biónicamente de Rugal, puesto que fue reconstruido su cuerpo después de la derrota pasada. En esta edición, un nuevo equipo se presenta, el Rival team (conformado por los personajes Iori Yagami, Eiji Kisaragi y Billy Kane. Quienes recibían dicho nombre, ya que cada uno entró al torneo con el fin de venganza, el 1º, en contra de Kyo Kusanagi, El segundo, contra Ryo Sakazaki, y el tercero, contra Terry Bogard. ::En ciertas ocasiones, los escenarios donde se desarrollan las peleas del videojuego son lugares que realmente existen. En KOF '95, existe un escenario que es frente a NeoGeo Land, lugar con muchos videojuegos (Arcade) y usado por SNK para hacer pruebas beta de sus nuevos juegos, incluso, es usada en la película Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture. ::El juego fue lanzado para Neo-Geo CD en 1995, PlayStation y Sega Saturn en 1996, Gameboy en 1997 y fue lanzado como parte de una recopilación para PlayStation 2 de la Saga Orochi en el 2006. :* The King of Fighters '96 ::Fue el juego de lucha más largo de la serie KOF ::Un cambio importante en esta edición fue el que, según la historia detrás de cada equipo, los personajes cambiaron de equipo o tienen integrantes nuevos, algunos originales y algunos de otros juegos de SNK. Entre los principales cambios se encuentra la salida de Heidern y la entrada de Leona Heidern, el cambio de Yuri Sakazaki al Art of Fighting Team y la salida de Takuma, la entrada de Kasumi Todoh sustituyendo a Yuri en el ahora New Women Fighters Team, la sustitución de Eiji y Billy por Mature y Vice, y la aparición de un nuevo equipo, el Boss Team, formado por los jefes finales de los juegos de SNK: Geese Howard (de la serie de Fatal Fury), Wolfgang Krauser (de la serie de Fatal Fury Real Bout) y Mr. Big (de AOF). ::Fue la primera versión en presentar un entorno gráfico distinto, con gráficos y sonidos mejorados con respecto a las versiones anteriores, además de mostrar en pantalla el número de golpes acertados consecutivamente (conocido como "combo"). Al igual que el título anterior, el The King of Fighters '96 también fue lanzado en Nintendo Game Boy. :* The King of Fighters '97 ::Se convirtió en el juego principal de la Saga Orochi. ::Este juego marca el final de la Saga de Orochi y la de rugal ::Concluyendo con el encierro y sellado de Orochi en otra dimensión, por parte de Kyo, Iori y Chizuru, los cuales juntan fuerzas para eliminar a Orochi. La historia de esta versión gira en torno al equipo de "New Face" compuesto por Chris, Shermie y Yashiro Nanakase, de los cuales no se sabe nada de ellos hasta el final del torneo, quienes terminan siendo tres de los cuatro reyes celestiales que despertaran a Orochi(-el otro era Goenitz en Kof 96-), Chris Orochi controla el fuego púrpura (como las de Iori), Shermie Orochi controla la electricidad y Yashiro Orochi la tierra, todos concentrados en Chris quien realiza la transformación más impresionante de Orochi. La saga concluye en la derrota del equipo y de Orochi por un equipo conformado por Kyo, Iori y Chizuru (los descendientes de los clanes que encerraron a Orochi la última vez) quienes encarcelan nuevamente a Orochi con el espejo de Yata; y la desaparición misteriosa de Kyo. :* King of Fighters: Kyo ::Juego RPG con estilo de novela grafica que cuenta la saga de Orochi para Playstation, exclusivo de Japon. Crónicas de NESTS The King of Fighters '98 :* The King of Fighters '99: Millenium Battle ::Se incorpora un sistema de strikers, pudiéndose elegir un cuarto luchador que únicamente es capaz de realizar un movimiento especial pulsando una combinación de botones. Entre los personajes nuevos están K',Máxima, Whip, Xiangfei, Bao y Jhun Hoon. En esta entrega, Kyo o a Iori solo son escogibles mediante una clave respectiva para cada uno, ellos no aparecen visibles en la versión normal del juego. El nuevo protagonista de la saga es K', un muchacho normal con quien N.E.S.T.S hizo experimentos para darle los poderes de Kyo, quien se une al equipo japonés (Benimaru Nikaido y Shingo Yabuki) y su amigo Máxima para ganar el torneo. El jefe de esta versión es Krizalid, quien supuestamente es el hombre de quien K' es clon. Al final del juego la hermana de K', Muchiko (su nombre en el juego es Whip) y nueva compañera de Leona, Clark y Ralf, le revela a Krizalid que él no es el original, sino un clon de K'. Cerca del final aparecen Iori Yagami o Kyo Kusanagi y es obligatorio enfrentarlos y vencerlos para ver el final del juego. Se revela todo un sistema de la compañía N.E.S.T.S. para clonar a Kyo y conquistar el mundo. En este juego aparecen 2 clones de Kyo, los cuales son derrotados por el verdadero Kyo Kusanagi. :* The King of Fighters 2000 ::Para KOF 2000, K' y Máxima se unieron a Vanessa y Ramón para ganar el torneo. Aparece el prototipo "Anti-K'", creada por la organización N.E.S.T.S. con el único objetivo de aniquilar a su hijo pródigo. A pesar de que Kula peleaba sola, su compañera Candy la ayudaba. Se sacrifica para salvar a Kula al final del torneo del 2000. :* The King of Fighters 2001 ::Con nuevos integrantes Foxy, K9999, Angel, May Lee (en reemplazo de Jhun Hoon) y el regreso de Heidern y Goro Daimon, permitía elegir a uno, dos, tres o hasta cuatro luchadores (en este último caso sin striker), alterando la fuerza y la resistencia de éstos para equilibrar el juego. K9999 era el último de los clones de Kyo (además de ser un homenaje al personaje Tetsuo de la película de animación japonesa Akira)creado para que destruya a todos los clones creados por N.E.S.T.S., de este torneo, destaca el equipo de N.E.S.T.S., formado por Foxy, tutora de Kula, la propia Kula, K9999 y Angel, una integrante de N.E.S.T.S. Todos ellos se revelaron contra N.E.S.T.S. y vencieron, pero Foxy casi pierde la vida en la batalla. El Boss de este juego era Igniz, líder de N.E.S.T.S., quien quería convertirse en un Dios. Kyo, Iori y K' lucharon juntos contra Igniz uniendo sus poderes de fuego, y lo derrotaron para siempre, dando fin a la saga. Cuentos de Ash :* The King of Fighters 2003 ::A diferencia de los juegos previos, KOF 2003 utiliza un sistema diferente y presenta los cambios mas intensivos a la jugabilidad a la serie desde su edición de 1996. Notablemente introduce un nuevo Equipo Heroe de Ash Crimson, Shen Woo y Duo Lon, la nueva incorporación Malin y unos cuantos regresos como Chizuru Kagura y Hinako Shijo. También regresa a las raíces de la historia de KOF (un culto tratando de despertar a Orochi). Kusanagi y Chizuru/Maki Kagura (hermana mayor de Chizuru) son los sub-jefes. Los nuevos jefes son Adelheid y Rose (hijo e hija de Rugal) y Mukai. Tizoc (alias The Griffon) y Gato de Garou (Fatal Fury): Mark of the Wolves hacen su debut en KOF, así como los trajes de Robert garcía y Terry Bogard de ese juego (Rock Howard también hace una breve aparición en el ending del garou team). Es el primer juego de KOF en el que no aparece Andy Bogard ni Choi Bounge (los dos hacen breves apariciones). Kyo cambia de traje nuevamente, usando una cazadora de cuero negra. Tambien hace su aparicion nuevamente en el juego Jhun Hoon, en el cual aparece reemplazando a Choi Bounge. Como en la Saga Orochi, tienes la posibilidad de utilizar el Equipo de los Tesoros Sagrados que consiste en Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi y Iori Yagami. ::Si se acaba el juego con el Equipo de los Tesoros Sagrados se vera como Ash crimson le quita el poder a Chizuru (este era el propósito de ash). ::También es la última edición anual del juego, el próximo juego fue lanzado dos años después. ::Este juego fue lanzado en Playstation 2 y Xbox. :* The King of Fighters XI ::Después de un descanso de dos años (KOF Neowave no es considerado parte de esta saga), XI ocurre un año después del torneo de 2003. Este juego continua la historia de un culto tratando de revivir a Orochi, pero ahora Ash Crimson empieza a mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones. Mientras SNK mantuvo el mismo estilo de juego de 2003, sacaron del juego a Mai Shiranui, Leona Heidern, Robert García y Joe Higashi. Para ocupar esos lugares trajeron de regreso a Kula Diamond, Eiji Kisaragi y Kasumi Todoh, introdujeron varios personajes de distintas franquicias como Bonne Jenet de Garou (Fatal Fury): Mark of the Wolves y Duck King de Fatal Fury, y revelaron personajes totalmente nuevos como Elisabeth Blanctorche, Oswald y Momoko, con Shion como sub-jefe y Magaki como jefe final. ::El juego fue lanzado en Japón para PlayStation 2 el 22 de junio de 2006. Esta versión incluye mas músicas, nuevos escenarios y una lista de personajes actualizada con la reinclusion de Mai Shiranui, Geese Howard, EX Kyo (vestimenta kof 99 y poderes del Neo Geo Battle Coliseum), Robert García (vestimenta Neo Geo Battle Coliseum), Mr. Big y los nuevos personajes en KOF Hotaru Futaba (Garou) y Tung Fu Rue (Fatal Fury). ::Si acabas el juego con el Kusanagi and Yagami team o el Rival team puedes ver que Ash le roba sus poderes a Iori, y al final solo le dice a Elisabeth que el ultimo es Kyo. :* The King of Fighters XIII ::Es la más reciente entrega de la saga, lanzado para Arcade el 14 de julio de 2010, mientras que en su lanzamiento para PlayStation 3 y X-Box 360 se ha anunciado para Setiembre del 2011. La historia se centra en el clímax de la saga de Ash, en donde los heraldos de Orochi (Mukai, Botan,...) quieren liberar el poder de su amo. Este juego contendrá 9 personajes más que la entrega anterior, regresando al sistema de equipos 3-3. El viejo equipo Women Fighters de KOF 94' hace su reaparición (integrado por Mai Shiranui, King y Yuri Sakazaki). Vice, Hwa Jai y Takuma Sakazaki reaparecen para los equipos Yagami, Kim y Art of Fighting respectivamente, mientras que K' Dash hace su reaparición tras haber sido cancelado de la entrega anterior, además de Maxima y Kula Diamond como integrantes de su equipo, quien fue uno de los personajes más solicitados, compitiendo el puesto con Whip. Para la versión en Consola han sido confirmados Billy Kane y Saiki (en su versión humana), y confirmados como contenido descargable Iori Yagami con Flamas, Kyo Kusanagi estilo NESTS (con poderes de KOF '99) y Mr. Karate. ::Se supone que los Heraldos de Orochi querian el poder para darcelo a Saiki(Se dice que Orochi controla el espacio y Saiki el tiempo). Los fans creyeron que Saiki era clon de Ash debido a que Ash robo los poderes de Chizuru y habia utilizado ese poder del espejo, pero se trata del antepasado de Ash, Mukai quien quiere combatir junto con su amo Saiki pero este le dice que no y en ese momento lo mata y el convirtiéndose en el sub-jefe, Ash se convierte en el jefe debido a que le robo los poderes a Saiki convirtiendose en Dark Ash y confiesa que robo los 3 poderes para llegar a alejar del peligro a cada poseedor de dicho poder el cual salva al mundo y sus poderes vuelven a sus respectivos dueños. La saga termina con la muerte de Ash y el borrado de su existencia, al igual que la de Saiki, tras encerrarse en el portal que los atraparia en la dimensión donde se encuentra encerrado Orochi. Combates de ensueño Estos constituyen ediciones separadas de la línea argumental en la que la que participan casi todos los personajes de la saga (incluso aquellos que habían fallecido en versiones anteriores). No obstante, muchos fans pueden llamar a esas dos partes excluyentes como la "Saga de Omega Rugal", luego de lo ocurrido con él en el torneo de KOF '95. :* [[The King Of Fighters '98|''The King of Fighters 98 Dream Match Never Ends'' (Japón)/ The Slugfest]] ::El primer Combate de ensueño. :* ''The King Of Fighters 2002'' ::El segundo Combate de ensueño. :* The King of Fighters XII ::El tercer Combate de ensueño tambien considerado Tie-in y una version de prueba para la decimotercera entrega. :* The King of Fighters Neowave ::Es como una version del kof 2002 pero un poco mejorada. ::El jefe final de esta edición es Geese Howard con su aspecto de Art Of Fighting (no el de Faltal Fury como suele ser presentado en KOF) Versiones portatiles Además de los arcos ya conocidos se lanzaron una serie de sagas para diferentes consolas portátiles, algunas de ellas no fueron muy populares y hasta pasaron desapercividas por los fanáticos: :* The King of Fighters R1 Fue una versión portátil de la saga final de Orochi y conocida con el nombre de The King of Fighters Round 1. Este fue un juego lanzado para la consola portátil NeoGeo Pocket. Al igual que KOF 97, la historia se centra en el capitulo final de la saga Orochi en donde Iori y Kyo unen sus fuerzas para derrotar al enemigo final. Aún siendo una versión portátil, esta no contó con la participacion de todos los personajes y centrándose sólo en los principales. Cabe destacar también que debido a las limitaciones de la consola NeoGeo Pocket, su formato de juego sólo contó con 2 botones (golpe y patada). Aún así cada personaje contaba con 4 golpes diferentes además de conservar la ejecución original de cada uno de sus movimientos especiales. :* The King of Fighters R2 Es la versión portátil de The King of Fighters '98, lanzado para la consola portátil NeoGeo Poket Color. Al igual que KOF R1, contaba con un número más limitado de equipos participantes pero a diferencia de su antecesor, este contaba con gráficos a color aunque muy escaso logrando así que los personajes tuvieran como máximo 2 colores distintos y con un diseño pixeleado. :* King Of Fighters: Battle De Paradise Juego de aventura para NeoGeo Pocket, exclusivo de Japon. :* The King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood ::Versión portatil para la consola de nintendo, Game boy Advance. ::Nos cuenta , una historia sping off de la saga Orochi, donde Kyo (original) va Estados Unidos por invitación de Moe Habana (un personaje exclusivo de la saga Ex) y tienen que detener a Geese Howard (quien seria el boss final de este juego) de sus planes malebolos. :* The King of Fighters EX 2 Howling Blood ::Segunda versión portatil para la consola de nintendo, Game boy Advance, mejora muchos aspectos con respecto a la primera entrega tales como: Música, gráficos y fluidéz. ::Secuela de KOF EX, vemos que Moe nuevamente se reune con Kyo, y ahora con la ayuda de Reiji Oogami, pero en esta ocación para detener a un multimillonario ambioso q rapto al joven Sinobu Amou quien resulto ser la re-encarnación de Goenizt, para poder apoderarse de su poder oculto. el jefe final en está ocación seria Sinobu poseido por Goenizt. :* The King of Fighters - i ::Exclusivo para Iphone, Ipad y el Ipod Touch, lanzado en Octubre 2011 (Es muy similar al KOF XIII) Con 15 personajes y con la siguiente actualización 21 personajes. :* The King of Fighters - Android Maximum Impact Series Esta serie es una historia paralela a la de kof es una historia alterna. Mientras que el Kof "original" gira en torno a la rivalidad de Kyo e Iori y el despertar de Orochi, esta serie trata sobre los hermanos Meira que tratan de limpiar South Town nuevamente del crimen. En estas entregas los personajes principales del kof (Iori y Kyo) no tienen mucha importancia y la jugabilidad es en 3D, por eso no fue muy aclamado por los fans. Aunque la cronologia de la saga es del kof 2003,XI y proximamente el 13, el Kof Maximum impact 2 causo confusión ya que en América fue llamado Kof 2006 y se creyo que seria la continuación del kof XI. Esta saga se compone de dos juegos: :* The King Of Fighters Maximum Impact ::La historia cuenta como Alba Meira, miembro de la banda Mephistopheles, es acusado de asesinar al lider de la banda, y tiene que limpiar su nombre y vengar la muerte de su lider (a quien le tenia mucho respecto), el jefe final de este juego es Duke, quien fue el verdadero asesino. :* The King Of Fighters Maximum Impact 2 ::Secuela de KOF Maximum Impact, donde nos muestran que un grupo secreto organiza el KOF, y encontramos que Duke habia sobrevivido, tambien es la inclusión de Luise Meirink,y Nagase al reparto de personajes. El jefe final es Jivatma miembro del sindicato crimial Assis, el juego termina con su derrota y el secuestro de Soiree Meira. :* The King Of Fighters Maximum Impact Regulation A ::Se le puede considerar un Dream Match, ya que junta a todos los personajes de KOF MI2, mejora sus jugabilidades y nuevos trucos, y son agregados Blue Mary, Ash Crimson,Xiao Lon y Makoto Mizoguchi en al staff de personales. The King Of Fighters Another Day Esta es una OVA de la serie King of Fighters. Esta compuesta por 4 episodios aunque cada uno solo dura 5 minutos. Cronologicamente esta OVA es después del KOF XI y antes del KOF Maximum Impact 2, ya que el KOF XII es un combate de ensueño. Adaptación cinematográfica Gordon Chan, director de algunas peliculas de Jet Li, se encargó de filmar una version basada en el primer juego de la serie. El estreno de la cinta, según se preveía, sería en Noviembre de 2010, sin embargo a razón de especulaciones debidas a que diversos aspectos del filme difieren del videojuego, la película de The King of Fighters tuvo un estreno reducido en algunas salas de Hong Kong a finales de Agosto y un discreto lanzamiento en video en el resto del mundo. La película fue fuertemente criticada. La película cuenta con las actuaciones de Sean Faris como Kyo Kusanagi, Maggie Q como Mai Shiranui, Ray Park como Rugal Bernstein, y Will Yun Lee como Iori Yagami, Bernice Liu como Vice, Monique Ganderton como Mature, Françoise Yip como Chizuru, Hiro Kanagawa como Saisyu Kusanagi y David Leitch como Terry Bogard. Equipos participantes Fuentes * [http://kofaniv.snkplaymore.co.jp/ Sitio Oficial de The King of Fighters] * King of Fighters Cyberfanatix * [http://mangarealm.com/page.php?id=217 Manga: The King of Fighters Kyo] * Extra Loading: The King of Fighters (Extra nº2), Barcelona, España, mayo de 2000. * KOF GAMA Referencias Enlaces externos * KOF'95 * KOF'96 * KOF'97 * KOF'98:UM * KOF'2000 * KOF'2001 * KOF'2002 * KOF'2002:UM * KOF'2003 * KOF'XI * KOF'XII * KOF'XIII * NeoWave * The King of Fighters (neXGam.de) * KOFStadium * Lista completa de juegos y personajes en:The King of Fighters